Black Cloudy
by Rieki Kikkawa
Summary: Hati wanita mana yang tak sakit, raga wanita mana yang tak akan terbunuh, jika setiap hari melihat orang yang dia cintai selalu memancarkan sinar cinta kepada wanita lain? Pairing : KakaSaku. Fanfict Kakashi birthday. DLDR...
1. Chapter 1

**Black Cloudy**

**Hanya dengan memandang punggungmu dari arahku berdiri sekarang, sudah menjadi kepuasan tersendiri bagiku. Menatap bahumu yang terkadang berguncang ketika sedang berbincang bahkan tertawa dengan Dia, juga merupakan kepuasan tersendiri bagiku.**

**Hati wanita mana yang tak sakit, raga wanita mana yang tak akan terbunuh, jika setiap hari melihat orang yang dia cintai selalu memancarkan sinar cinta kepada wanita lain?**

**Disclaimer © ****Tokoh-tokohnya masih dan selalu milik Om ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : abal, gaje, typos menyebar di segala penjuru, OOC, membosankan, membingungkan, dan alur tak tentu arah.**

**Rated ****M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Chara : KakaSaku**

**A/N :** **Don't like, don't read! **Segera tekan tombol _back_, jangan memaksa, author tak bertanggungjawab atas kejadian yang akan menimpa Anda setelah membaca fict gaje ini. _Come back_-ku setelah hampir dua tahun nggak nulis fanfict. So… Maaf kalau terasa aneh. :D. Dan fanfict ini juga untuk kado spesialku untuk suamiku tercinta yang besok ulang tahun. Abang Kashi, maaf ya cuma bisa ngasih kado ini. #peyuk2 Abang Kashi tercinta. Silahkan _Read and Review_ yah... :D

**R&amp;R yah... ^_^**

* * *

**Sakura PoV.**

Kamu boleh tak mencintaiku. Tetapi jangan berharap aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Walaupun aku tahu betul, dengan tetap mengikatmu pada hubungan ini, sama saja membunuh diriku sendiri secara perlahan.

Hanya dengan memandang punggungmu dari arahku berdiri sekarang, sudah menjadi kepuasan tersendiri bagiku. Menatap bahumu yang terkadang berguncang ketika sedang berbincang bahkan tertawa dengan Dia, juga merupakan kepuasan tersendiri bagiku.

Hati wanita mana yang tak sakit, raga wanita mana yang tak akan terbunuh, jika setiap hari melihat orang yang dia cintai selalu memancarkan sinar cinta kepada wanita lain?

"Tahukah kau, untuk membuat seseorang menyadari apa yang dirasakannya, justru cara terbaik melalui hal-hal menyakitkan. Misalnya kau pergi. Saat kau pergi, seseorang baru akan merasa kehilangan, dan dia mulai bisa menjelaskan apa yang sesungguhnya dia rasakan."

Terkadang terlintas dipikiranku untuk melakukan hal yang ditulis pada cuplikan novel yang berjudul "Sunset Bersama Rosie" tersebut, sebuah karya novel dari novelis idolaku. Novel yang berisi tentang sebuah pengorbanan, rela melepaskan sang calon suami untuk wanita lain yang menjadi cinta pertama sang calon suami.

Ingin sekali aku mencoba untuk pergi dari hidupmu dengan harapan mungkin saja akan mengubah keadaan. Siapa yang tahu ketika aku memilih untuk pergi dari hidupmu, ketika itu pula kau akan merasakan kehilangan diriku. Tapi tentu saja tidak akan ada yang berbeda. Kau akan masih tetap mencintai Dia, sedangkan aku akan semakin tenggelam dengan imajinasiku, dengan fantasiku, dan dengan harapanku. Harapan tentang suatu saat nanti cintaku pasti akan terbalas. Harapan jika suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan berpaling kepadaku.

Hidup memang tak selalu indah seperti halnya dalam dongeng-dongeng ataupun kisah-kisah yang ada di FTV. Apa yang kamu inginkan juga belum tentu bisa kamu dapatkan. Ah... Tapi aku selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Tentu saja aku harus bisa mendapatkannya. Jangan panggil aku Sakura jikalau aku tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Termasuk untuk mendapatkan pria yang kucintai. Walaupun dengan cara yang bisa dibilang culas untuk mendapatkannya, tak terlalu kupedulikan, yang penting aku bisa bersama dengannya. Anggap saja aku sebagai pihak antagonis dalam sebuah drama, tentu saja aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Aku memang berhasil mendapatkan pria itu, tapi aku tak tahu haruskah hal itu kuanggap sebagai berkah atau malah sebagai musibah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kata orang, hidup itu bagaikan roda. Kadang berada di atas namun terkadang juga berada di bawah. Jika ditarik garis lurus dengan hal yang aku hadapi sekarang, berarti bisa dikatakan, jika sekarang aku bisa memiliki pria itu, berarti di lain waktu nantinya aku bisa saja kehilangan pria itu juga, begitukah?

Jangan pernah mengira jikalau aku akan mempunyai pemikiran yang seperti itu juga. Bukannya aku tak mempercayai "konon katanya" itu, hanya saja aku mempunyai sedikit inovasi, kenapa kita tidak berusaha untuk mengganjal roda itu saja. Tak masalah jika roda itu tidak berpindah tempat yang penting kita selalu berada di atas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam tak selalu ada bintang. Bulan terkadang sendirian. Terkadang juga bersembunyi karena sedih, lalu langit pun menangis. Matahari yang pergi, esok akan kembali, entah dengan kegembiraan bersama teriknya atau kesedihan bersama mendung yang melanda, langit berubah keabu-abuan, daun-daun jatuh ke tanah, kekuningan dan kecoklatan. Langit pun masih setia meneteskan air matanya.

Gerimis masih mengguyur ketika kubelokkan mobilku untuk menuju sebuah café yang tidak terlalu besar dan tentu saja tidak terlalu ramai. Dan itulah alasannya kenapa aku menjadikan café ini sebagai tempat favoritku. Tidak berisik, tidak _glamour_, dan tentunya café ini menawarkan 'kesunyian' di tengah ramainya suasana kota ini sekaligus menawarkan kenyamanan dengan sedikit bumbu suasana kisah masa lalu.

Dari sekitar jarak kurang lebih tiga puluh meter, aku sudah bisa melihat café yang menjadi tempat tujuanku. Sebuah café yang tidak terlalu besar dengan cat berwarna putih yang dilengkapi dengan lampu-lampu redup berwarna kuning yang dipadukan dengan lampu hias berwarna merah muda berhasil menghasilkan kesan romantis.

Nama dari café ini tertulis dengan jelas di atas teras dari bangunan café ini. Sebuah gambar _pancake_ beserta tulisan dengan tipe huruf latin dengan warna merah muda –cocok sekali dengan warna rambutku– mengokohkan identitas café ini. Sepertinya café ini memang cocok untukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuinjak pedal rem untuk memelankan laju mobilku ketika akan berbelok menuju halaman parkir dari café ini. Terlihat seorang tukang parkir yang menyambut kedatanganku untuk mengarahkan ke tempat parkir mobil. Tangan dari tukang parkir itu memberikan instruksi untuk terus memajukan mobilku. Dengan perlahan kulajukan mobilku mengikuti instruksi dari tukang parkir itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian sang tukang parkir itu mengubah gerakan tangannya untuk menghentikan mobilku. Kembali kuinjak pedal rem hingga mobilku berhenti.

Kumatikan mesin mobilku dan melepaskan _seat belt_ yang mengukung tubuhku. Kuambil sebuah tas lukis _handmade_ yang tergeletak di jok sampingku yang bergambar seorang wajah pria, vokalis sebuah band ternama yang berasal dari benua seberang –Maroon 5, siapa lagi kalau bukan Adam Levine. Siapa yang tidak akan menyukai pria bersuara melengking ini, apalagi ketika Adam sedang _topless_ dan memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang penuh dengan tato yang membuatnya sangat _sexy_. Membayangkannya saja dapat membangunkan fantasi terliarku. Tapi tentu saja, aku lebih menyukasi seorang pria berambut perak yang sekarang telah menyandang status sebagai suamiku. Ah… Bukan hanya menyukai, tetapi aku sangat mencintai pria berambut perak ini.

Kubuka pintu mobilku dan kemudian kututup. Kurasakan tetesan gerimis dari sang langit. Hanya gerimis kecil-kecil, tak cukup untuk membuat tubuhku basah. Malah memberikan kesan segar. Tak lupa kutekan sebuah tombol pada _remote _kunciku untuk mengaktifkan alarm mobil. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menjauh dari tempat parkir itu dan tak lupa kusunggingkan sebuah senyuman kepada sang juru parkir sekadar sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakiku mengayun pelan, melangkah untuk memasuki café ini. Di halaman café ini terdapat meja yang dilengkapi dengan payung untuk menikmati _live music _yang disuguhkan di malam-malam tertentu. Biasanya tiga sampai empat kali dalam seminggu akan disuguhkan _live music_. Aku bersyukur karena malam ini tidak disuguhkan _live music_. Suasana tentu akan lebih senyap ketika tidak ada _live music_, walaupun sebenarnya musik yang disuguhkan adalah musik ber-_genre blue jazz_. Namun tentu saja suasana akan lebih sunyi ketika tidak ada _live music _bukan.

Kakiku terus melangkah memasukki café. Aku lebih memilih untuk duduk di dalam saja. Tepatnya di teras café bagian kanan sehingga tidak akan ada dinding yang menghalangiku untuk melihat tetesan gerimis dari sang langit. Salah satu meja favoritku di café ini. Dan keberuntungan sepertinya masih berpihak kepadaku. Meja favoritku ini masih kosong. Kutarik kursi ke belakang dan kemudian kududukan tubuhku. Kutaruh tas yang kubawa tadi di kursi sebelahku. Meja ini memang diperuntukkan untuk lebih dari satu orang. Dan tentu saja akan ada kursi yang masih kosong mengingat aku hanya sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh aku sangat mengagumi café ini. Café ini mampu tampil beda, bukan saja karena tempatnya yang strategis dan mengusung sisa masa lalu. Betapa tidak, café yang berdiri sejak sekitar lima tahun yang lalu ini adalah sebuah bangunan yang merupakan hasil 'sulapan' dari sang pemilik café, di mana rumah tua yag bergaya _oldiest _disulap dengan sentuhan artistisk sehingga dapat bersaing dan tentunya eksis di tengah gempuran café-café modern lainnya. Kemudian, yang membuat tampil beda berikutnya adalah menunya. Sesuai dengan gambar pancake yang menjadi maskot dari café ini, menu utama café ini adalah pancake dan waffle dan tentu saja dengan sajian minuman berkafein dengan segala varian yang menjadi favoritku.

Tak berapa lama aku duduk, seorang laki-laki berpakain rapi dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya menghampiriku dan menyuguhkan buku menu. Tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk memilih menu yang akan kupesan. Tentu saja aku sudah memiliki menu favorit dari café ini. Sebenarnya banyak varian dari pancake atau waffle dengan berbagai _topping_ yang terlihat menggoda, tetapi tetap kujatuhkan pilihanku pada _classic choco waffle _dengan secangkir _black coffee _americano. Setelah mencatat pesananku dan membacakan ulang pesananku, laki-laki itu mengundurkan diri sambil masih tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memang membutuhkan kafein. Belum ada kafein setetes pun yang masuk ke mulutku hari ini. Rekor terpanjangku. Sejak pagi hingga sore hari belum ada setetes pun kafein yang mengalir di tenggorokanku. Ada tidaknya kafein yang mengalir di tenggorokanku ternyata cukup memengaruhi _mood_-ku. Hanya dengan kafein di secangkir americano yang bisa menyulap muka kusutku ini untuk menampilkan senyum sok ceria. Senyum untuk menghadapi Dia. Dia yang selalu menghujamkan belati untuk menikam jantungku. Tapi tak apa, asalkan masih ada secangkir americano semua pasti akan teratasi dengan baik. Termasuk sandiwaraku untuk selalu terlihat ceria di depan Dia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak berselang lama, secangkir _black coffee _americano yang menjadi pesananku telah datang, lengkap dengan satu mug kecil yang berisi gula. Tentu saja kopi ini tanpa gula dan tentunya terasa pahit. Namun itulah yang membuatku menjadikan minuman berkafein ini sebagai minuman favoritku. Kuberikan seulas senyum kepada _waiters _pria yang telah mebawakannya untukku. Dan kuucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. _Waiters _pria tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian beranjak pergi dari hadapanku.

_Hmm_. Aku mengaduk secangkir americano ini dan kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma kafein yang menguar yang bercampur dengan udara dingin di malam ini. Kuangkat cangkir berisi kopi dengan tangan kananku dan menyeruputnya sedikit untuk membasahi tenggorokanku yang mengering, setelah sedikit menyeruputnya, kuletakkan kembali cangkir itu di atas meja. Memang benar jika kafein bisa membuat candu bagi penikmatnya. Terasa nikmat. Sungguh nikmat. Rasa americano di café ini tidaklah kalah dengan racikan _coffee shop_ tenar seperti –_you know what_– yang _franchise _asal Seattle itu. Ternyata secangkir americano benar-benar dapat memperbaiki _mood_-ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian, _classic choco waffle_ yang menjadi pesananku datang. Kembali kuberikan seulas senyum kepada _waiters _yang telah membawakannya untukku. Dan sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. _Waiters _itu mengangguk, mengucapkan selamat menikmati, dan kemudian beranjak pergi dari hadapanku.

_Waffle _dengan _topping_ saus cokelat dan taburan kacang serta ditambah dengan _ice_ _cream_ cokelat yang sengaja diletakkan di bawah selembar _waffle _ini cukup menggugah selereku.

Sebelum menikmati hidangan yang telah kupesan, kurasakan semilir angin malam yang membelai anak rambutku. Senyum terukir di bibirku. Ah… Ternyata memang besar sekali pengaruh dari secangkir americano.

Gerimis masih mengguyur. Hanya mengguyur lembut. Sungguh suasana favoritku. Aku merasa senang karena setidaknya bukan hanya hatiku yang merasa mendung, tetapi juga sang langit. Kusunggingkan sebuah senyum miris. Hai… Langit berawan, kenapa kita bernasib sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sambil menikmati hidangan yang telah kupesan, kuraih _touchscreen smartphone _dari dalam tasku. Kugeser tombol _screen lock _untuk membukanya. Dan kulihat sebuah pesan singkat yang kukirimkan kepada Dia beberapa jam yang lalu. _Delivered_, itulah status pesan singkat yang kukirimkan tadi. Tapi sungguh aku tak merasa heran sama sekali jika sampai sekarang aku belum juga mendapatkan balasan dari pesan itu. Mungkin aku malah akan merasa heran jika aku mendapatkan balasan dari pesan itu. Tapi satu hal yang kuyakini, walaupun Dia tidak juga membalas pesan yang telah kukirim itu, Dia pasti membaca pesan itu. Ya setidaknya walaupun tidak dibaca, Dia pasti melihat pesan itu.

Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu, Sayang. Semakin kau berusaha untuk tak menghiraukanku, semakin gigih pula aku akan berusaha menggapaimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kulirik sebuah kotak yang terlihat dari dalam tasku yang tak kututup resletingnya, sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar yang terbungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna cokelat. Kusunggingkan sebuah senyuman di bibirku. Mungkin Dia tidak akan menerima kado ini. Tapi masa bodoh, aku akan tetap memberikannya kepadamu, Sayang. Kalaupun Dia tidak mau menerima kado ini, akan kupastikan suatu saat nanti Dia akan memakainya. Sebuah dasi berwarna biru gelap dengan garis-garis putih berada di dalam kotak itu, akan kupastikan Dia akan memakainya.

_Otanjoubi omedetto_, Suamiku. Aku akan menunggumu malam ini, walaupun aku tahu pasti, kau pasti akan lebih memilih bersamanya untuk merayakan peringatan hari kelahiranmu di tahun ini.

Tetesan air mata dari sang langit belum juga berhenti. Dan tentu saja sang bulan dan sang bintang belum mau menampakkan dirinya karena mendung masih setia menggelayuti sang langit. Kuangkat cangkir berisi americano dan kembali menyesapnya. Kupejamkan mataku untuk menikmati kafein yang meluncur di tenggorokanku. Nikmat. Tentu saja nikmat. Kuletakkan kembali cangkir itu di atas meja dan kuambil sebuah pisau beserta garpu yang tergeletak di samping piring _waffle_ pesananku. Kupotong-potong _classic choco waffle_ dan kumasukkan ke dalam mulutku. Kukunyah dan kunikmati rasa nikmatnya. Ternyata cokelat masih menjadi makanan yang terasa lezat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Pertama-tama aku mengucapkan **_**otanjoubi omedetto **_**Kakashi-kun tercinta. Peluk hangat dari istrimu ini. :D. Masih besok kan yah, tapi nggak papa donk aku ngucapin duluan, biar jadi yang pertama gitu. #maksa ceritanya**

**Berasa lama sekali aku nggak nulis fanfict KakaSaku. Berasa kangen juga, dan akhirnya setelah kena bujuk rayu dari Kak Awan, akhirnya aku nulis lagi. *ngek. Itung-itung buat pemanasan mengarang bebas untuk nulis skripsi ya. Hehehe…**

**Dan maaf untuk **_**reader **_**–emang ada yang baca?– kalau belum ada interaksi KakaSaku-nya.**

_**Feedback**_** dari **_**reader**_** dalam bentuk konkrit, baik berupa review, kritik, saran, atau apa saja boleh. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.**

_**Don't be silent reader!**_** Ok...**

_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_**...**

**Sign in**

**Rieki Kikkawa**

**14092014**


	2. Chapter 2

_Otanjoubi omedetto_, Suamiku. Aku akan menunggumu malam ini, walaupun aku tahu pasti, kau pasti akan lebih memilih bersamanya untuk merayakan peringatan hari kelahiranmu di tahun ini.

Tetesan air mata dari sang langit belum juga berhenti. Dan tentu saja sang bulan dan sang bintang belum mau menampakkan dirinya karena mendung masih setia menggelayuti sang langit. Kuangkat cangkir berisi americano dan kembali menyesapnya. Kupejamkan mataku untuk menikmati kafein yang meluncur di tenggorokanku. Nikmat. Tentu saja nikmat. Kuletakkan kembali cangkir itu di atas meja dan kuambil sebuah pisau beserta garpu yang tergeletak di samping piring _waffle_ pesananku. Kupotong-potong _classic choco waffle_ dan kumasukkan ke dalam mulutku. Kukunyah dan kunimati rasa nikmatnya. Ternyata cokelat masih menjadi makanan yag terasa lezat.

.

.

.

**Black Cloudy**

**Hanya dengan memandang punggungmu dari arahku berdiri sekarang, sudah menjadi kepuasan tersendiri bagiku. Menatap bahumu yang terkadang berguncang ketika sedang berbincang bahkan tertawa dengan Dia, juga merupakan kepuasan tersendiri bagiku.**

**Hati wanita mana yang tak sakit, raga wanita mana yang tak akan terbunuh, jika setiap hari melihat orang yang dia cintai selalu memancarkan sinar cinta kepada wanita lain?**

**Disclaimer © ****Tokoh-tokohnya masih dan selalu milik Om ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : abal, gaje, typos menyebar di segala penjuru, OOC, membosankan, membingungkan, dan alur tak tentu arah.**

**Rated ****M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Chara : KakaSaku**

**A/N :** **Don't like, don't read! **Segera tekan tombol _back_, jangan memaksa, author tak bertanggungjawab atas kejadian yang akan menimpa Anda setelah membaca fict gaje ini. Maaf kalau terasa aneh. :D. Silahkan _Read and Review_ yah... :D

**R&amp;R yah... ^_^**

* * *

**Sakura PoV.**

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah café plus toko _cupcake_. Dari luar, café ini terkesan imut-imut. Terlalu imut-imut malah dan harus kukatakan bahwa café ini terlau _girly_. Jujur saja, aku jarang mengunjungi sebuah café yang terkesan _girly_, café yang remang-remang tentu saja lebih menyenangkan. Tapi lumayanlah untuk menunggu Naruto yang sedang membuat tato pada bagian –_you know what_ di mana? – tepat di bawah pusarnya.

.

.

.

"_Tunggu, kali ini kamu pengen buat tato di mana?" Kutatap dengan penuh kecurigaan lelaki yang sedang menyengir lebar di hadapanku ini._

"_Sebaiknya kamu nggak tahu saja, Cherry." Naruto menjawab sambil memamerkan senyum mesumnya._

"_Senyumanmu membuatku semakin curiga, Naruto. Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan nama buah liar itu."_ –_Siapa pula yang senang mendapatkan panggilan nama buah liar itu, dan orang tua mana yang akan merasa bahagia jika nama anaknya yang secantik bunga musim gugur dengan seenaknya diganti dengan nama buah liar itu. Orang tua mana sih yang akan menamai anaknya dengan nama buah-buahan? Dan upppsss. Sori. Aku lupa tentang Gwyneth Paltrow dan Chris Martin yang menamai anaknya dengan Apple –Apple Blythe Alison Martin._

_Naruto masih saja memamerkan senyum mesumnya, "Yakin pengen tahu?"_

"_Tingkahmu semakin mencurigakan saja, Naruto. Oh my God, jangan bilang…"_

"_Seperti yang kamu pikirkan, Saku. Tepat di bawah pusar, tentu saja." Naruto menganggukan-anggukan kepalanya sambil masih memamerkan cengirannya._

_Dan aku pun hanya mampu mendengus geli._

.

.

.

Masih kuingat, setelah mengutarakan keinginannya untuk membuat sebuah tato, Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan '_Speak low if you speak love'_, sebuah quote dari seorang ayah Romeo dan Juliet, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shakespeare. Dan akhirnya aku pun terkena bujuk rayuan Naruto untuk menemaninya ke studio tato. Katanya dia telah membuat janji dengan seorang _tattoo artist_.

.

.

.

Daerah pertokoan ini benar-benar ajaib. Bayangkan saja, sebuah studio tato yang terkesan _dark _dengan ingar-bingar musik cadas berdampingan dengan sebuah café yang merangkap dengan toko _cupcake_ yang terkesan imut. Benar-benar ajaib.

Dan tentu saja aku lebih memilih menunggu di café imut-imut ini daripada harus menunggu Naruto di dalam studio tato.

.

.

.

"_Nggak ikut masuk, Saku?" Naruto bertanya kepadaku yang masih diam berdiri di sampingnya tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk bergerak dari tempatku berdiri._

_Hanya kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menjawabnya. "Nggak. Kamu sendirian saja ke dalamnya."_

"_Kenapa memangnya?"_

"_Nggak apa-apa. Aku tunggu di café sebelah saja."_

_Naruto masih menatapku dengan beribu pertanyaan di wajahnya. "Yah, Sakura! Katanya mau menemaniku?"_

"_Oke, jujur saja. Aku nggak nyaman kalau harus melihat –you know what– yang selalu mengintip dari balik karet celana dalammu." Kumanyunkan bibirku. "I'm a lady, Naruto!"_

"_Oh….." Dan bibir Naruto hanya mampu membentuk huruf O._

.

.

.

Kudorong sebuah pintu kaca dengan tulisan _push_. Kusapukan pandanganku ke dalam café ini, dan kujatuhkan pilihan pada tempat duduk yang jauh dari pintu masuk, tepatnya berada di sudut pojok. Café ini tidak terlalu ramai. Malah terkesan sepi. Sepi adalah salah satu suasana favoritku.

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang pelayan wanita lengkap dengan buku menu di tangannya. Tentu saja aku memesan menu utama yang disuguhkan oleh café ini, apa lagi kalau bukan _cupcake_.

Tak terlalu buruk juga café yang terkesan imut-imut ini. Kupejamkan mataku, kuresapi dalam-dalam atmosfer café ini yang terasa imut-imut. Tidak terlalu imut-imut juga sebenarnya, toh musik yang sedang diputar bukan termasuk jenis musik yang masuk ketegori imut menurutku.

_Red _dari penyanyi favoritku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taylor Swift mengalun memanjakan telingaku. Tentu saja café ini akan imut-imut sekali kalau saja suara yang diperdengarkan adalah milik Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Untung saja musik yang diputar bukan Titanium milik David Guetta atau mungkin malah salah satu lagu milik Linkin Park, tentu akan merusak suasana imut-imut café ini tentunya.

Ah… Sepertinya aku mulai menikmati suasana café ini. Dan semakin lengkap ketika pelayan café yang cantik ini kembali dengan membawa pesananku di atas nampan berwarna cokelat, segelas _ice lemon tea_ dan sebuah _cupcake_ _butterscotch_. Sengaja aku tak memesan minuman yang berbau kopi, kurang cocok saja rasanya kalau sebuah _cupcake _dipadankan dengan secangkir kopi. Dan kurang cocok pula kalau semisal kopi yang kupesan ditaruh di dalam cangkir dengan gambar bunga-bunga yang imut. Memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut, maka kujatuhkan pilihan untuk memesan _ice lemon tea_ saja.

Kuberikan senyuman dan anggukan kepala ketika si pelayan selesai menghidangkan semua pesananku di atas meja. Kukeluarkan beberapa lembar yen dari dompetku, langsung kubayar sesuai dengan angka yang tertera di bon yang disodorkan oleh si pelayan.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal pelayan, langsung saja kusesap isi gelas kaca yang berisi _ice lemon tea_. Sungguh segar cairan asam manis ini. Memberikan sensasi segar ketika melintasi kerongkongan. Kuhembuskan napas dengan sangat puas dan kudekatkan kembali bibirku ke sedotan lagi.

Perhatianku kemudian teralih pada _cupcake_ yang berada di sebelah minumanku. Kuambil garpu kecil yang berada di sebelahnya, lalu kuambil sedikit dan kumasukkan potongan kecil _cupcake _itu ke mulutku. Tak sadar, aku memekik pelan. _Enak sekali_. Rasanya meluber di dalam mulut. Untuk sejenak, jangan pikirkan kalori yang dikandung oleh _cupcake _ini. Cukup menikmati saja.

.

.

.

Jeda sejenak untuk membuat suapan kedua, kukeluarkan _tablet _dari dalam tasku yang sedari tadi kutaruh di kursi sampingku. Kubuka _screen lock_-nya dan begitu _screen lock _terbuka, langsung kudapati sebuah pemberitahuan untuk _upgrade _sistem operasi ke versi terbaru. Ah… Ternyata sudah rilis versi terbaru dari sistem operasi untuk _smartphone _yang sangat terkenal itu, sudah sampai versi 5.0 ternyata, dan namanya pun sangat manis, yaitu Lollipop, tentu saja bukan lemper yang kutahu juga nama sebuah makanan yang berasal dari salah satu negara di kawasan Asia Tenggara –Indonesia.

Kuabaikan pemberitahuan tersebut dan langsung kubuka sebuah _browser _kemudian kuketikkan sebuah alamat _search engine _raksasa yang bahkan sampai mendapat julukan perpustakaan serba ada. Kumasukkan _keyword _'Kakashi Hatake'. Entah setan apa yang menghampiriku, iseng mungkin, dan jujur saja, kurasakan rindu kepada pemilik nama itu. Terserah saja mau dikatakan sebagai _stalker_, atau ingin tahu yang terlalu berlebihan yang biasa disebut KEPO _–Knowing Every Particular Object_– oleh remaja jaman sekarang. Tidak lebih dari 2 _second_, _search engine_ raksasa tersebut telah menampilkan berbagai _link_-_link _yang berhubungan dengan nama yang menjadi _keyword_.

* * *

**Kakashi Hatake** – Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

en-dot-wikipedia-dot-org/wiki/Kakashi_Hatake

Kakashi Hatake (born September 15) is a Japan computer programmer and internet entrepreneur. He is a CEO of Hatake Corporation. Hatake Corporation is a software house…

**Hatake Corporation** – Japan

www-dot-hatakecorporation-dot-com/

The Hatake Corporation home page, entry point to information about Hatake Corporation products and service.

**More news for Kakashi Hatake**

**Kakashi Hatake** | Facebook

https-:/-/-www-dot-facebook-dot-com/kash

Kakashi Hatake is on Facebook. Join Facebook to connect with Kakashi Hatake and others you may know. Facebook gives people the power to share and…

**Kakashi Hatake Archive** – Tech in Asia

www-dot-techniasia-dot-com/tag/kakashi-hatake/

Dua minggu lalu di acara final Game Developer Tokyo, Kakashi Hatake mengucapkan selamat kepada para finalis dan berharap semoga acara ini akan semakin diminati dan bermanfaat bagi mahasiswa dan memudahkan jalan bagi mahasiswa untuk menuju imagine cup…

**Kakashi Hatake** (atHatakeKakashi) | Twitter

https-:/-/-twitter-dot-com/hatakekakashi

The latest Tweets from Kakashi Hatake (atHatakeKakashi). Born 19xx, A CEO of Hatake Corporation. Tokyo.

* * *

.

.

.

_Klik!_

Tampilan di layar dengan cepat digantikan oleh halaman dari situs _encyclopedia_ dunia, apalagi kalau bukan wikipedia yang memuat profil dari seorang Kakashi Hatake.

Tiba-tiba saja senyum mengembang di bibirku. _Dia memang sangat tampan_. Seorang CEO muda dari sebuah Hatake Corporation yang bergerak di bidang teknologi informasi, bisa dikatakan sebagai _most wanted _dari para kaum hawa. Puas membaca profilnya, aku kembali ke tampilan Google search sebelumnya. Wow… Aku memekik pelan. Kutemukan sebuah foto Kakashi yang sangat memukau. Tidak seperti para eksekutif muda lainnya yang selalu berpenampilan dengan balutan jas yang terkesan formal dan berpose seperti sedang menampilkan kekuasaannya.

Seperti halnya para tokoh-tokoh yang bergerak di bidang teknologi informasi lainnya, pakaian yang dikenakan Kakashi di foto itu tidak terkesan formal, malah terkesan santai. Kemeja biru laut yang bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku, menampilkan otot-otot kokoh yang menyembul di lengannya yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans. Dan entah bagaimana cara fotografernya mengabadikan objeknya hingga tampak _cool_ begitu, mata _onyx_-nya fokus menatap sesuatu yang ada di depannya, sementara bibirnya terbuka sedikit seperti hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata, serta rambut perak yang seakan menantang gravitasi menambah kesan maskulin pada dirinya. Kalau boleh kukatakan, bahkan Dave Franco saja terlewatkan. Upsss… Sori untuk para _fans_ Dave Franco.

.

.

.

Ku-_scroll_ ke bawah tampilan Google search dan kutemukan tulisan '_Searches related to kakashi hatake_'.

* * *

**Searches related to kakashi hatake**

kakashi katake net worth

kakashi hatake biography

kakashi hatake interview

filing kakashi hatake

...

* * *

Kutelusuri laman itu hingga bagian paling terakhir –sejumlah kata kunci yang berhubungan dengan Kakashi Hatake– mataku seperti terbakar menemukan nama Dia ada di sana.

_Sialan! _Kenapa ada nama Dia di sana. _Search engine _sialan. Hilang sudah _mood_ untuk melanjutkan penulusuranku. Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah ketika ibu jariku yang sedang menggeser ke bawah malah dengan lancangnya menekan nama Dia dan sebentar saja _search engine _mencarikan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Dia. Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi ketika ada foto dia sedang bersama Kakashi.

Hatiku terasa memanas. Rasa rindu yang tadi melatar belakangi penelusuranku malah berbalik menyakiti perasaanku. Berharap rasa rinduku akan terbayar dengan hasil penulusuranku, tapi hasilnya malah membangkitkan rasa cemburu yang semakin memanas di hatiku. Sebal. Kututup saja _browser_ yang kugunakan tadi. Tampilan _tablet_ milikku telah kembali ke tampilan _home_. Kumasukkan kembali _tablet _tersebut ke dalam tasku.

_Sialan!_

.

.

.

Kuambil gelas kaca yang berisi _ice lemon tea_, kudekatkan bibirku ke sedotan, berharap dengan meminum kembali _ice lemon tea _dapat memperbaiki _mood_-ku. Kembali kuraih _cupcake_ yang berada tak jauh dari gelas kaca minumanku, dengan kembali memakan _cupcake_ mungkin saja akan mengembalikan _mood_ baikku. Kembali kupotong _cupcake butterscotch_ bermaksud untuk membuat suapan kedua.

.

.

.

Hampir saja kubuat suapan kedua, kalau saja mataku tak sengaja bersiborok dengan mata yang mempunyai bola mata sekelam _onyx_. Kedua bola mata kelam itu memandang tajam ke _emerald_-ku.

_Kakashi_. Ucap bibirku tanpa suara.

_Sial!_ Aku merutuk dalam hati. Sama sekali tak terbayangkan olehku akan bertemu di tempat seperti ini.

Dan sialnya lagi, Kakashi tidak sendiri di tempat ini. Ah… Kenapa aku bisa lupa, tentu saja di mana ada Kakashi pasti selalu ada Dia. Dia berada di belakang Kakashi, menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap khawatir ke arahku.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang dibisikkan Kakashi kepada orang yang bersamanya. Yang jelas Dia sekarang duduk di salah satu meja yang berada agak jauh dari mejaku sekarang dan membiarkan Kakashi datang menghampiriku. Langkah Kakashi mantap menuju ke arahku. Sedangkan aku, jujur saja aku merasa grogi ditatap seperti itu.

Aura berkuasa Kakashi sangat terasa. Tapi tentu saja aku tak boleh menunjukkan bahwa sekarang aku merasa terintimidasi. Kuambil gelas kaca yang berisi minumanku, kuaduk sedotannya dan kemudian berpura-pura kuminum _ice lemon tea _dengan sedotan.

_Sial! _

Jantungku masih tetap saja bergemuruh. Sesal memang selalu berada di belakang, kalau saja aku memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan pintu masuk. Tempat dudukku sekarang ini membuatku tak mempunyai banyak pilihan, selain menghadapinya.

.

.

.

"Mau berpura-pura?" Ujarnya dengan suara khasnya yang datar.

"_Pardon_?"

"Mau berpura-pura tak mengenaliku?"

"Berpura-pura tak mengenalimu? Buat apa? Bukannya kau yang seharusnya berpura-pura tak mengenaliku. Ah… Aku lupa, buat apa kau berpura-pura tak mengenaliku, toh Dia juga tahu siapa aku 'kan." Tak kupedulikan perasaan getir yang tiba-tiba merayap dalam hatiku. Padahal sudah dari awal aku tahu semuanya akan seperti ini, sudah kupersiapkan pertahanan untuk perasaanku, membentenginya dengan kepercayaan suatu saat nanti pasti perasaanku akan terbalaskan, tapi tetap saja terasa sangat getir. Harapan memang tak selalu berjalan bersisian dengan kenyataan.

Pria yang berdiri di hadapanku itu tiba-tiba saja menarik keluar kursi yang tepat berada di hadapanku dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kakashi meletakkan lengannya di atas meja. Sedangkan aku berpura-pura untuk tak terlalu memedulikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kakashi melanjutkan pembicaraan masih dengan nada datar.

"Hah?" Saking terkejutnya, hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutku.

"Sepertinya bukan urusanmu, Kakashi. Dan apa kau tidak takut jika orang yang berasamamu tadi cemburu dengan kedekatan kita seperti sekarang ini?"

"Sepertinya itu juga bukan urusanmu, Saku. Kemana teman pirangmu yang selalu bersamamu itu?"

"Ada di studio tato sebelah. Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku tahu, kau bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi."

"Tadi malam aku menginap di tempatnya." Kakashi berkata sambil masih memandangiku.

"Sudah pasti." Aku menggumam lirih sambil masih mengaduk-ngaduk minumanku dengan sedotan.

"Aku mendengarnya." Kakashi menimpali gumamanku.

"Bagus. Aku tak perlu langsung menyampaikannya padamu. Dan kenapa pula kau merasa aku harus tahu?" Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung manik _onyx _yang sejak tadi memandangiku.

"…."

"Aku harus kembali ke sana." Kakashi menjawab sambil mengarahkan dagunya menuju meja tempat yang telah dihuni orang yang bersamanya tadi.

Kuambil minumanku, mengabaikan fungsi sedotan, dan langsung kuteguk minumanku dari bibir gelas. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, berusaha menikmati perpaduan manis dan asam yang mengalir di kerongkonganku. Ketika kurasakan diriku sedikit membaik, agak kubanting pantat gelas ke permukaan meja. Menimbulkan suara _brak _pelan yang membuat pria di hadapanku ini agak terlonjak.

"Tentu saja kau harus kembali ke sana. Kasihan Dia sendirian."

Tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi, Kakashi berdiri meninggalkanku dan berjalan menuju meja yang telah ditempati oleh Dia.

.

.

.

Apakah memang selalu seperti ini rasanya, untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan kita harus bersakit-sakit terlebih dahulu?

Cinta memang suatu anugerah untuk sebagian orang, karena mereka tak merasakan bagaimana jika cinta mereka bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Seandainya hanya dengan dimasuki oleh satu orang, hati sudah akan terasa lengkap. Seandainya Tuhan tak menciptakan apa itu cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan seandainya Tuhan tak pernah menciptakan suatu kalimat yang sangat tabu 'Bahwa cinta tak harus memiliki. Hanya dengan melihatnya bahagia, aku pun akan ikut merasakan bahagia.' Tapi maaf saja, aku bukan penganut kalimat tersebut. Tak ada kata bahagia jika kau belum bisa memiliki orang yang kau cintai.

.

.

.

Kembali pandanganku menatap nanar menuju meja yang ditempati Kakashi. Tak jarang punggung Kakashi bergetar karena tawa. Sakit memang karena kau tahu orang yang kau cintai tertawa bukan karena dirimu, melainkan karena seseorang, dan tentu saja seseorang itu bukan dirimu.

_Sialan!_

Kalau aku berada di sini terus, kupastikan aku pasti akan menangis. Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini. Kuambil _smartphone _dari dalam tasku, mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada Naruto. 'Naruto, kau pulang sendiri, nggak apa-apa ya? Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan segera. Sori Naru…'

Kembali kumasukkan _smartphone_-ku ke dalam tas setelah memastikan pesan kepada Naruto telah berstatus '_delivered_'.

.

.

.

Kuteguk sekali lagi minumanku. Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam dan kuhembuskan dengan sedikit kencang. _Astaga… Untuk mencapai pintu keluar, aku harus melewati meja Kakashi_. Aku merutuk dalam hati, kembali menyesali kenapa aku memilih meja yang berada di sini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap. Aku tak boleh terlihat gugup. Ah… Muncul ide iseng di otakku. Senyum culas terpatri di bibirku.

.

.

.

Ketika telah sampai di samping meja Kakashi, "Hai Sayang, nanti malam jangan lupa pulang ya… Aku ada _lingerie_ Agent Provocateur yang baru lho. Kamu harus melihat cocok atau tidaknya di badanku." Cengiran nakal terbit di bibirku dan kuberikan tatapan menggodaku ke arah Kakashi dan pandanganku beralih kepada Dia yang hanya duduk mematung dengan raut wajah terkejut mendengarkan ocehanku. Tak kalah terkejutnya dengan seseorang yang duduk di depannya, kulihat wajah Kakashi juga terkejut. Mungkin Kakashi tak pernah berpikir aku akan mengatakan kata-kata tersebut.

_Bodo_. Aku hanya berusaha untuk menghibur hatiku yang berdarah-darah.

Kupalingkan wajahku dan kulanjutkan langkahku menjauhi mereka. Tak terasa, setetes air bening meluncur dari _emerald_-ku sebelah kanan. Cepat-cepat kuhapus dengan tanganku. Tak seorang pun boleh tahu bahwa air mataku telah menetes. Kudorong pintu keluar café ini yang terbuat dari kaca. Walaupun aku tak berpaling, tapi aku tahu pasti bahwa pandangan Kakashi masih tetap mengikutiku. Kupercepat langkahku untuk menjauhi café ini.

.

.

.

Ahhhh… Mendung mulai bergelayut pada sang awan. Menghalangi sinarnya untuk memanasi bumi ini. Ini masih siang hari, namun angin yang berhembus terasa dingin. Wajar saja, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Lebih kurekatkan lagi _blazer _yang menjadi pelindung tubuhku.

**Cinta datang untuk memberikan kebahagiaan bagi perasanya.**

**Namun terkadang, tak jarang juga cinta memberikan kekelaman bagi perasanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk **Zethsuo Rakku, Natha Nala, Ai, Gin and Amaya, dindachan06, Miss Hyuuga Hatake, summer dash, SpindleTree, ulvha, JunShiKyu, Kuro Shiina, YutaUke, yuzuha2509** yang sudah memberikan tanda mata, makasih untuk saran dan kritiknya yang membangun. :D.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir di fict yang gaje ini.

Eeeerrrrr jujur saja, aku bingung gimana caranya nulis _link_ di dalam sini, gagal mulu dari tadi, jadi maaf kalau hasilnya aneh. -_-

_**Feedback**_** dari **_**reader**_** dalam bentuk konkrit, baik berupa review, kritik, saran, atau apa saja boleh. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.**

_**Don't be silent reader!**_** Ok...**

_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_**...**

**Sign in**

**Rieki Kikkawa**

**19102014**


End file.
